


i want to keep these feelings forever

by junhoonie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Non Idol AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Socky - Freeform, drabbles lots of drabbles, side binwoo, side myungjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhoonie/pseuds/junhoonie
Summary: snapshots of minhyuk and sanha's time together





	1. 342 days after

**Author's Note:**

> completely based off that tumblr textpost about cookies and dates

Moon Bin watched as his flatmate flitted around the kitchen, searching the cupboards for something while telling Bin all about his day with Sanha.

"It's weird because when he was describing his hair over text, I thought I would hate it. It's the type of colour that he doesn't seem like he could pull off, especially after having black for so long, but when I saw it I was just wowed..." Minhyuk trailed off, staring through the kitchen doorway at Sanha and Dongmin, who were caught up in a just dance battle. He let out a sigh. "He looks really cute." 

Then Minhyuk was back to opening all the cupboards - and not shutting them afterwards, much to Bin's displeasure - in his search for whatever he was looking for. There was a crash from the living room, shortly followed by one of Sanha's shrieks. Bin peeked through to see Sanha on the floor, Dongmin sitting on him. Sanha was still somehow winning at just dance, despite his position, and when Bin turned to look at Minhyuk, he was watching the scene with a fond smile. 

"What are you looking for anyway?" Bin asked, hoisting himself up so he was perched next to the sink. 

"The cookies I bought yesterday." Minhyuk replied. "I wanted to finish them before you got to them." Suddenly the younger boy was standing, frowning at Bin. "You haven't already eaten them, have you?"   
  


Bin shook his head. "I didn't even know there were cookies." He answered honestly, and Minhyuk went back to his search. 

"So I bought Sanha a hot chocolate seeing as he paid last time, and he ended up with cream on his lips and I really wanted to wipe it off, it was super distracting, but I didn't know if that was a thing platonic bros did, so I left it there." 

"Platonic bros?" Bin repeated, his eyebrows arched. "You've wanted to kiss him since about day three." 

Minhyuk stood, placing a hand on his hip. He reminded Moon Bin of Myungjun at that moment, especially when Myungjun was about to sass one of them. "Yes, but I don't know if he wants to kiss me back." Minhyuk said. "So it's platonic bros until I have some kind of confirmation that he likes me too." 

"Well I don't think he'd complain if you kissed him." Bin told him, and Minhyuk rolled his eyes. 

"No offence hyung." Suddenly Bin was confronted by his flatmate's backside wiggling around in the air as Minhyuk took his search down into the bottom cupboards. "But I'm not going to confess to sanha just because of something you said. I trust your judgement, but not that much." 

"Whatever, stay in denial." Bin shrugged. "Have you tried the bin? Jinwoo might've finished them. Or maybe eaten one and then declared them inedible." 

"But i told hyung not to last night." Minhyuk's face was back, much to Bin's relief, and he was frowning. "If he's finished them I'm making him go and buy me more." 

"Why are you even making such a big deal over cookies anyway?" 

"They're Sanha's favourites." 

Bin was awestruck. He knew the younger had a crush on Sanha, but he didn't realize that Minhyuk was whipped to that extent. He said this to Minhyuk, who proceeded to punch his arm. 

"I'm not whipped. I just really want to see him smile. He's especially cute when he smiles." 

"The rest of the world disagrees." Bin deadpanned, quickly backtracking when Minhyuk looked like he was going to punch him. "With the whipped thing! Don't look so murderous, of course Sanha's cute." 

Minhyuk stomped on the pedal, scowling when the lid of the bin lifted and he was confronted with the empty cookie wrapper. He snatched it up, and Bin wrinkled his nose because that was literally just in the trash and therefore kind of disgusting. 

"Who finished my cookies?" Minhyuk yelled from the doorway. "Do you wanna go-?" 

"It was me." Sanha interrupted, entering the kitchen sheepishly. "I'm sorry, it's just they're my favourites and I thought you wouldn't mind, I'll buy you more!"

"-on a date." Minhyuk finished weakly, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized what had slipped out. Sanha's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. Bin started to laugh in the corner, shuffling out the room when he realized that his cackles were probably ruining the mood. 

"I, uh, I." Sanha stuttered over an answer as Minhyuk stared at the floor, wishing it would swallow him whole. "Yes?" He finally answered, and Minhyuk gaped at him. 

"Really?" He asked, voice cracking with nerves. "Because it just kind of slipped out, and while I would love to take you out on a date, and hold your hand and whatnot, I don't want you to be pressured to say yes." 

"Yes." Sanha repeated, sounding more confident than before. "I want you to take me on a date and hold my hand and all that kind of stuff, I've wanted it for ages." 

"Oh." Minhyuk said dumbly. "I guess Bin was right." 

("Of course I was." Bin scoffed from where he was listening to their conversation, and Dongmin jabbed him in the ribs.)


	2. day 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is childish, Jinwoo is a meddler and Sanha? Sanha's just doing his job.

"I'm not going in there." Minhyuk declared, shaking his head at Jinwoo, who was looking unimpressed. Minhyuk stamped his foot on the ground for emphasis, not caring how much of a child he looked. 

"Minhyuk." Jinwoo said, tone flat. "You hate the coffee shop you usually go to. You always complain about the service, and the coffee, and how far you have to walk to get there." 

"But I'm a regular." Minhyuk replied. "They'll be expecting me." Jinwoo narrowed his eyes at him. "I'll stop going to that place then, but i'm not going in there." 

"But why?" Jinwoo sighed. "I don't understand." 

"Because," Minhyuk huffed out, deciding he may as well come clean. "When I went there a few weeks ago, the barista was our neighbour!"

"We have more than one." Jinwoo replied, still a bit lost. Minhyuk sighed, it was not the right time for Jinwoo to be slow. There was only one neighbour Minhyuk was avoiding.

"The plant one." he said, trying to jog Jinwoo's memory.  It was when a look of realization spread across his flatmate's face that Minhyuk knew he was  basically  screwed . 

"Oh!" Jinwoo half-yelled, gaining looks from everyone that was nearby the two. "The one that you-"

Minhyuk slapped a hand over Jinwoo's mouth. "I'll go in. Please don't yell about it out here." 

Jinwoo grinned, looking sinister, and Minhyuk realized  belatedly  that this was his flatmate's plan all along . 

"By the way I hate you." He deadpanned as the older boy dragged him into the coffee shop. 

 

There, standing behind the counter in all his cute neighbour glory was Yoon Sanha, who grinned when he saw them  .  Jinwoo grinned right back, and Minhyuk knew that the grin came from the fun he was having torturing Minhyuk  . Sanha's was  probably  customer service.

"Welcome to The Bean! What'll you be getting today, hyung?"  Sanha addressed Jinwoo, Minhyuk too busy glaring at the menu to look open for conversation .

"An iced americano please." Jinwoo said, his voice sickly sweet.

"And you, Minhyuk hyung?" 

"Uhhh," Minhyuk hesitated, looking back at the menu in panic. "Ludacris." He blurted out, wincing when he realised what he said. "I mean, an iced caramel latte please." 

Sanha ignored the rapper's name that had  been dropped  into the order, ringing everything up and relaying the price to Jinwoo, who paid  reluctantly . 

"So, sanha," Jinwoo started, flashing Minhyuk a quick, indecipherable look. "Did you ever get those plants you were admiring, what were they called again? Ludac-" 

"Lupinus." Minhyuk interrupted. "They're called lupinus." He glared at Jinwoo, who turned to smile at him innocently, like he wasn't trying to wreck Minhyuk's life. 

Sanha watched the two of them, looking a little confused. "No." he finally answered Jinwoo's question. "Myungjun hyung said that I would look after it for a month and then let it die, which isn't false." He set two to-go cups in front of the pair.

"Minhyuk is hopeless with plants too." Jinwoo told the younger, ignoring the elbow Minhyuk was jabbing into his ribs. "You have so much in common!" 

"Hyung." Minhyuk said through gritted teeth. "We have to go. Bin's waiting for us." 

"Is he?" Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at Jinwoo, who actually looked scared for a moment. "Yes! Yes he is! We'd better go." They grabbed their coffees from where Sanha placed them earlier.  

Sanha looked disappointed for a second, expression smoothing back out so  quickly  that Minhyuk could have imagined the pout that had been there . He beamed at them. "Come again soon!" 

"Minhyuk will!" Jinwoo replied, and finally Minhyuk snapped. He stomped on Jinwoo's foot, strolling out of the cafe afterwards.

 

("If I killed Jinwoo would you cover it up?" Minhyuk asked Bin later on. The elder boy shrugged, and Minhyuk frowned, it was  basically  a no)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr; [ donghyucklees](http://donghyucklees.tumblr.com/) come holler at me because i love promoting myself


	3. Day 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk's a little bit of a mess. It's okay.

Jinwoo had managed to drag Minhyuk back to the cafe almost every single day after the first disastrous visit, sometimes even dragging Bin along so they could both watch Minhyuk's awkward interactions with Sanha. 

 

This time, however, when they arrived at The Bean, it wasn't Sanha behind the counter but another man - someone Minhyuk vaguely recognized, though he wasn't sure where from. Bin seemed to, from the way he tried to back out the cafe a moment after they had entered. He snorted at this, finally he wasn't going to be their joke of the day. 

 

"Dongmin!" Jinwoo greeted, waving at the boy - who was handsome, maybe not as cute as Sanha, but still good looking. 

 

"Jinwoo! Minhyuk!" The barista, Dongmin, beamed at them from behind the counter, and Minhyuk realized that he was one of the people that had helped them move in all that time ago. Which meant he was Sanha's flatmate. 

 

Minhyuk smiled in return, stepping aside to reveal Moon Bin, who'd been hiding behind him. 

 

"Moon Bin!" Dongmin's grin seemed to widen even more, and Minhyuk found himself missing Sanha. Bin smiled shyly, stepping forward to talk to Dongmin properly. Minhyuk didn't miss the murderous look he was given, but now he had this leverage over his flatmate, he didn't really care. 

 

The four - three seeing as Minhyuk spent most of his time seeing if he could catch a glimpse of Sanha in the back rooms of the coffee shop - chatted idly for a few minutes until finally Dongmin took their orders. Minhyuk, his mind still elsewhere, blurted out "an iced americano and Yoon Sanha." 

 

Almost immediately Bin and Jinwoo were doubled over in laughter while Dongmin blinked at him, a knowing smile spreading across his face after a few moments. "Coming right up." he grinned, and Minhyuk stepped back, his face flushing. 

 

Minutes later a takeaway cup of iced coffee was passed over to him by a still smiling Dongmin, who winked at him. "His number's on there, text it some time." 

 

Sure enough, when Minhyuk finally made it back to the safety of his room, where no one (read: Jinwoo) could laugh at him, and checked the now half-empty cup of coffee, there was a number scrawled underneath his name. He didn't hesitate to save it under 'maybe sanha?'.

 

He did, however, stew over whether or not he should actually text the number for an hour. It was when his phone went off twice, two dings sounding out in his silent room, that he snapped out of the mini trance he had been in. Two texts, one from a number he didn't recognise, and one from 'maybe sanha?'. 

 

**###-###-###**

_It's Dongmin, I got Bin to give me your number to pass onto Sanha. You're welcome ;)_

 

**maybe sanha?**

_hi minhyuk hyung, its sanha. dongmin gave me ur number i swear im not a creep_

 

Minhyuk opted to leave Dongmin's text on read, smiling as he typed out a reply to Sanha. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW ok i havent updated this in like seven years sorry

**Author's Note:**

> yay for weak endings!!  
> pls tell me if there are any glaring errors  
> also, come holla at me on tumblr [ donghyucklees ](http://donghyucklees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
